The present disclosure relates generally to data processing techniques and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, a video recording reservation supporting method, and a computer program.
The applicant has proposed techniques for supporting the viewing of electronic content (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-012954). Recent years have witnessed a growing number of users of social networking services (SNSs). One such service is so-called microblog that allows users to post short-sentence comments about their occasional thoughts and ideas so that the posted comments can be viewed by other users.